


Day 23

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [23]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Q lets his walls down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23

Q turned to lean against the desk when he heard Bond's light footsteps. Everything was sleek, simple, with an elegance that matched their owner from the outside. Bond noted when Q's face lit up, welcoming the warm cup of tea he held. James liked this side of Q. He allowed himself to show emotions more, lift the mask created by professionalism and necessity and it had taken a long time to nurture this trust. He reached forward to take the cup from Q's hand, place it on the desk and kiss Q on the neck, just to see him smile.


End file.
